


Стив открывает глаза...

by AngelJul



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждую ночь Стив видит один и тот же сон – сон, как он теряет Баки…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стив открывает глаза...

Стив отрывает глаза и осматривается вокруг: он сидит на полу развороченного вагона, изо рта белым облачком вырывается холодное дыхание, ледяной ветер обжигает лицо. Он снова на том же поезде, на котором не смог уберечь Баки. В ушах до сих пор эхом отдается его крик, который Стив вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет забыть.   
Жестокий сон, а может и не сон вовсе – Стив видит его из ночи в ночь, с тех самых пор, как открыл глаза в далеком две тысячи двенадцатом. И каждый раз он теряет Баки, переживая снова и снова одно и то же событие, не в силах что-то изменить. Словно судьба наказывает его за что-то, только за что, Стив не может понять. Ведь потерять самого близкого друга – и так самое худшее наказание, что могло выпасть на его долю.  
Кажется, он должен что-то понять или сделать, чтобы предотвратить это смертельное падение, но Стив не знает что именно. Он всегда открывает глаза в тот момент, когда Баки уже срывается вниз. Его последний взгляд выжжен на внутренней стороне век…  
Стив глотает рыдания, сжимает кулаки и тихо воет от бессилия. Он отдал бы все, что угодно, лишь бы помочь Баки, спасти его в тот день…   
По щеке все же скатывается одинокая злая слеза, превращаясь в кусочек льда и обжигая своим холодом кожу. Напоминая, чем все закончилось для Баки…  
Вокруг Стива на поезде ни души, словно с падением Баки рухнул и мир. Хотя почему словно? Мир Стива рухнул в тот момент, когда Баки не успел ухватиться за его руку.   
Стив до крови закусывает губу, ощущая металлический привкус на языке и закрывает глаза, сильно зажмуриваясь. Он – бесстрашный бруклинский мальчишка попросту боится, ему страшно одному в новом мире, ему как воздух нужен лучший и единственный друг. Стив готов это признать, лишь бы Баки был рядом…  
***  
Стив открывает глаза и удивленно моргает, потому что хоть он все еще на том же поезде, только вот еще в целом вагоне и не сидит на полу, а стоит плечом к плечу с Баки. С живым Баки…  
Стив даже не успевает порадоваться, как в вагон врывается противник, а Баки… Баки поднимает щит Стива с пола и выскакивает вперед, защищая его. Стив кричит, пытаясь оттолкнуть его, принять удар на себя, но Баки упирается и в этой суматохе, словно гром среди ясного неба, звучит выстрел. Баки тут же удивленно распахивает глаза и смотрит на Стива, а затем медленно переводит взгляд себе на грудь – на куртке расплывается темное пятно…  
Стив смотрит на все это остекленевшими от ужаса глазами, сжимает Баки в объятиях, безумно шепча «нет-нет-нет» и совершенно забывает о том, что в вагоне они не одни. У него на руках умирает Баки, в смерти которого теперь уже точно виноват он сам. И все остальное кажется неважным.  
Баки еще пытается цепляться за него, что-то тихо шепчет, кивая, показывая куда-то за спину, но Стиву все равно, он лишь крепче прижимает к себе друга. Теперь он его не оставит.   
Следующего выстрела Стив ждет с каким-то отчаянным благоговением и когда пуля вгрызается в спину, пронизывая болью все тело, Стив улыбается и закрывает глаза. Хотя бы так, но он будет рядом с Баки…  
***  
Стив открывает глаза и хмурится. Снова тот же поезд, снова тот же вагон. И Баки, который затаился возле стены в ожидании врага. Стив, не задумываясь, бросается к нему и крепко обнимает. В памяти еще слишком свежи воспоминания о том, как Баки умирал на его руках и Стив банально не может сдержать себя. Он так измучился наблюдать за его смертью. Но уже второй раз сон – или как это еще назвать? – меняется и начинается немного раньше того момента, когда Баки срывается в пропасть. Значит, Стив может все изменить, главное не переставать пытаться!   
Баки в руках удивленно смотрит на него, но молчит, позволяя. Стив благодарен ему за это. Он нуждается в Баки как никогда раньше.  
Стив продолжает сжимать его в объятиях до тех пор, пока Баки тихо выругавшись, не отталкивает его от себя – в вагон кто-то врывается. Стив не успевает среагировать, звучит выстрел, освещая все вокруг синим и Баки вместе со стеной относит в пропасть. Тот даже закричать не успевает. Стив неверяще моргает. Нет, не может быть. Снова. Он снова потерял Баки. Баки…  
После этого Стив кидает быстрый взгляд на противника, у которого перезаряжается оружие, закрывает глаза и с полубезумной улыбкой на губах прыгает следом за Баки в пропасть. Он должен быть рядом и неважно какова за это будет цена – жизнь Стива или целый мир. Ему нужен Баки и хотя бы во сне он будет делать все, что в его силах лишь бы больше не быть одному. Ни ему, ни Баки.  
***  
Солнечный луч щекочет нос, пробравшись сквозь щель в шторах. Стив морщит нос, в надежде, что солнечный зайчик исчезнет, но эта попытка проваливается. После чего до сонного сознания Стива доходит, что ночью ему не снился поезд.   
Стив резко открывает глаза и, затаив дыхание, медленно поворачивает голову. Только бы он не ошибся…  
Губы растягиваются в улыбке сразу же, как он видит знакомый вихрастый затылок – Баки тихо посапывая, спит на соседней подушке, запутавшись ногами в простыне.  
Стив медленно придвигается ближе, прижимаясь грудью к его спине, и крепко обнимает. Он наконец-то сделал правильный выбор. И как раньше не догадался?  
Баки во сне накрывает его руку своей и улыбка Стива становится еще шире. Определенно, выбор того стоил.  
Поделиться…


End file.
